Gundam Seed: Verge of Collapse
by Tygear
Summary: It's 17 years after the end of GSD and the new leader of blue Cosmos is planning another war but in order to do it he must take a couple of factors out of the equation namely Kira.
1. The Flame That Never Goes Out

**I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny, any of the characters or objects associated with them**

**This is my first story and it takes place after Gundam Seed Destiny but seeing as how I have only seen half of Destiny I'm there will be mistakes. Please if I have made any and please review.**

**

* * *

**

**The Flame That Never Goes Out**

Washington D.C, Earth Alliance HQ

4:47 p.m

"Damn those coordinators, they will never stop looking down at us like vermin," one minister exclaimed.

"How do we know that a new nuclear satellite isn't already under construction?"

"The treaty does designate that neutron jammer cancellers can only be used for non-military purposes."

"That hasn't stopped them before now has it?"

The ministers of the Earth Alliance were in heated debate as the question of the next course of action lingered in the air. Many believed that they should accept the offer offer peace indefinatly and never even think about attacking the PLANT's again. Unforunatly, not enough people were ready to set aside thier hatred for the coordinators, and thier special abilities, to close discussion. Although both nations had signed the new treaty and the PLANT's were now lead by Lacus Clyne, the two groups were still uncomfortable about abandoning all military activity.

Finally Adml. Asera, the new Minister of Defense spoke, "Its not like that treaty hasn't stopped us in the past either."

"But that was the work of Lord Djbril and the other members of Blue Cosmos" Miss. Suna, head of foriegn relations rebutled, " not to mention that the PLANT Supreme Council cannot hope to influence their people into another war if they don't detect any acts of aggression on our side first."

"But Clyne has always influenced the eyes of the public a great deal. And it would be easy for her to persuade the public into the false belief that we were gearing up for another attack on the PLANT's."

Suna was not easily wavered from her strong desires for peace, "But Lacus Clyne has always favoured peace between the PLANT's and Earth and I cannot see her influencing an attack against us for any reason."

"This is true but the fact still remains that coordinators have much more sophisicated technology and if we cease all military action, they would hardly have to break a sweat to wipe out any opposition against their rule over us."

"Although I am able to see your point, I cannot help but notice that your thoughts are corrupted by paranoia. I agree that we should not drop all military activity but I think we should at least cut the militaries budget."

Enraged by this last statement from the Foriegn Minister, Asera nearly exploded. "How dare you say that I'm paranoid about what the PLANT's are capable of. We've both seen first hand the shear power they have at their disposal. And I am certainly not corrupted but rather I am cautious of what those damn space invaders might do to us if they dicovered a weakness in our defenses!"

"And just what do think they would do if launched another attack on them for no apparent reason?"

"If we attack full force without warning then they would have no time to react, and we will have defeated them with ease!"

" I have heard these claims in the past admiral, but the last time we launched a preemptive strike, it was us that ran away in defeat. As well we were saved from total innaliation thanks to the efforts of Lacus Clyne and the Archangel on several seperate occasions. And I am not sure if they would protect us from another threat again if we were the ones who were trying to kill innocent people."

" Innocent, innocent? A single coordinator is a potential threat to our very survival. And as for Miss Clyne and the Archangel, damn them! We would have destoryed the PLANT's years ago if they hadn't destoryed our nuclear missiles!"

"That's is enough out of you Admiral Asera, your last few comments were out of line. I think we should end our debate here, we will continue this discussion tomarrow when the ambassadors from Orb and the PLANT's arrive." The ministers rose and began to file out of the conference room, talking amongst themselves.

"Why do continue to ignore the fact that the majority of our people have voted against any hostile acts against the coordinators" Miss Suna pointed out to the Admiral.

"It's because they don't know just what the coordinators are capable of."

"If you continue to make these outrages claims throughout these discussions you may very well be voted off the council."

"Is that a threat?"

"Good night Minister," and with that Suna turned and followed the other members of the council out the door.

Asera breathed deeply before packing up his papers into his breifcase and heading outside. Once through the doors he let up a cigerette and began to walk towards the elevator. "Please put that out sir, there is no smoking allowed in this facility" said a lady has he passed by the front desk. Reluctantly Asera rolled his eyes, put out his cigerette and tossed it in the garbage.

"Happy now?" he sneered at the woman before continuing his walk towards the elevator. Pressed the down button and looked back at the secretary who was busy talking on the phone, _bitch _he thought to himself. He turned back and was delighted when the elevators doors swung open. He strolled inside and waited for the doors to close. Pulling out another cigerette and callled out, "Parking Garage" recorded voice answered with a thank you.

The garage was mostly empty already because the meeting had ran on longer than usual and everyone else was already off. _Damn that Suna, she will have to be taken care of_, it's a pity that he will have to get rid of her, he did like her a little bit. Well that couldn't be helped, she poses too much of a threat against his campaign for the destruction of the PLANT's and the coordinators. He got into his sports car and sighed. Grabbing the phone he dialed an old friend (for lack of a better term) and told him about the job that needed taking care of. "Yes, of course, you can trust me. Just have my money ready," a raspy voice replied. _I will miss her._

Later that evening...

That night Suna walked into her pent house apartment and went to the kitchen. She was starving, she hadn't eaten since before the council came into session, and that was over eight hours ago! Grabbing the phone she called the chinese resturant and ordered a few things and hung up. Tired, she fished into her purse and pulled out some money for when the delivary boy arrivied. Turning on the television and tuning into the six o'clock news she liad down on the couch and slowly fell to sleep.

Her sleep was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. _That was fast_ she thought as she got up from the couch. There was another knock at the door so she called "Coming!" She just began to open the door when it was shoved into her face,making her stumble onto the floor. The last thing she saw was a dis-figured man silhouetted against the bright colours of the hallway.

* * *

What did ya think? Good, bad, so-so? Whatever you thought about please tell me and what made think that.

Updates will pend on reviews.


	2. Kidnapped

Okay so I am finally getting a little into this again so I am writing the next two chapters over the next two weeks and hope to have them up before too long. Thank you to all who have left reviews. I made slight alterations to this chapter (mainly the last paragraph) and have corrected the many mistakes that were there. Thanks again for checking me out this far!

Kunakai Island, Orb 5:00 A.M.

Kira's opened with a jolt as thunder shock the windows. Kira rolled over but it was to no avail, the storm was too loud. Looking at the clock Kira groaned, 5 a.m., too early to get ready for the day ahead. He rolled out of bed, put on his dressing gown and headed for the living room to watch some tv. He walked past Jason's room and could clearly hear his son's snoring over the thunder. Oh how he wished he could still sleep like that. There wasn't really much on at five in the morning so he pretty much just flipped through channels until he found a movie that he sort of liked.

But the movie was more like back noise as Kira's mind drifted back to the dream that he had been having before it was abruptly ended. It was memory of a morning about sixteen years ago...

"_Haro, Haro! Wake up, walk up Lacus!" _

_Light streamed through the windows signalling that the sun already high in the sky by the time that Lacus finally woke up._

"_Kira?"_

_Kira had just walk into the room with breakfast in hand, "Morning. Did you sleep well?" Walking over to the side of their bed and setting the breakfast on the bed side table, Kira sat down; watching his wife and mother of his unborn son yawn and stretch in the morning light._

"_Okay I guess, but I still feel tired." Lacus was already eight and half months and was the baby due at the end of April. _

"_You'll feel better after we get some food into you." Lifting the lid off the platter, he revealed bacon, eggs, toast and a couple slices of ham._

"_That looks excellent, thank you Kira but you really didn't have to."_

"_Of course I did. I knew you would be tired so I decided to make you breakfast. Now eat up." Lacus didn't have to be told twice and soon she had the whole plate cleared off. "Good was it? Here you get dressed while I go take these downstairs. Be right back." Walking down the steps towards the kitchen, Kira's mind began to waver onto a topic that had been bugging him since he first found out that Lacus was pregnant._

_Should they tell their son about who they really were and what they have done in the past? Or should they wait until he is older and more able to comprehend the importance of not telling anyone? It was a tough choice to make and up till now Kira hadn't brought it up with anyone. But now was the time for them to make a final decision. Walking back up the stairs he was greeted by a bunch of bouncing Haros. Opening the door to their room Kira was surprised when he didn't see his wife. "Lacus?"_

"_Over here!" Lacus responded from the balcony, "just getting some fresh air."_

"_A little fresh air never hurt anyone. But still we don't want you to get sunburned. Here, let's sit in the shade." Sitting down on a couple of chairs that were up against the house he continued, "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."_

"_Kira?"_

"_It's about the baby. I've been wondering whether we should tell him about, you know, about us?" _

_Lacus nodded and then spoke, "I've been wondering the same thing myself and to be honest I haven't gotten very far either. It will be hard to keep it from him seeing how I am no longer in hiding. I'm also afraid that if he stays in the Plant's then he may be influenced by what other people say about the Naturals. We could move to Orb but the only problem with that is now I can't leave the PLANT's now that I'm Supreme Chairman."_

"_That's all true, but, the problem still remains. What should we do?"_

"_I don't think, that he can stay with us here in the Plant's. He should be raised on Earth, in Orb, with his father." Lacus then lowered her eyes to the table not wanting Kira to see her cry._

"_I couldn't! I can't take a mother away from her child!" Kira responded in shock._

"_You must Kira. I know it will be hard to raise him alone but it is for his own good. If he stays here than he will always be in danger of being kidnapped or worse." By now Lacus could no longer hold back her tears. Kira got off of his chair and knelt before Lacus._

"_Don't cry. It will be alright Lacus. If you feel that it is for the best then that's what I'll do. I'll try to visit as often as I can and will send pictures and videos of him."_

"_Then it's decided then," Lacus sniffed, "we won't tell him anything until he is ready to handle it." And with that the discussion was closed._

Kira's mind faded back into reality. Remembering where he was he checked the time. It was now about half past six, he could finally start his daily routine. He turned on the shower and cracked open the window to let the steam out. The hot water was so soothing on his bare back. A couple minutes later he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. As he passed the window a bolt of lightning lit the ground up and for a brief second he thought he saw man standing by a tree watching but when the next bolt cracked he was nowhere to be seen. Kira shook his assuring himself that he had imagined it. Dressed, he went down the hall to wake the snoring prince. "Good morning your majesty, it is time to get up." Kira said in a mocking British accent.

"Five more minu..." Jason groaned. Kira chuckled and left the room, leaving the lights on. "Lights." he pleaded.

"You're more than capable" Kira smiled in reply. He heard his son curse softly but he decided to let it slide. "Make sure to dress respectably, no vulgarity please. If I am going to do this presentation at your school the least you can do is comply with a simple request such as that. Am I right" Jason rolled his eyes, he hated it when his dad did one of those questions that you had to agree with otherwise you got into to trouble.

By the time that Jason was showered and dressed Kira already had breakfast laid out on the table. "So are you excited about today?" Kira asked.

"I guess" Jason muttered back. Kira smiled, _I guess_, is basically another way of saying no in teenager talk. Today was career day at his son's high school where a lot of the students parents would be giving speeches about their careers and their day to day lives, him included. Kira guessed that Jason, just like every other teenager, assumed that his dad would somehow embarrass him in front of his friends. But he wasn't about to pry this early in the morning.

"That's good to hear. Now hurry up so we can go, I don't want to be late." Jason put his dishes way in the dish washer and went to his room to grab his book bag. They hopped into the car and drove off. It had always wondered Jason how his dad could afford such a nice car on his alleged salary but he never continued to drive in silence until Kira spoke up, "Is something bothering you?"

"No."

"Ah, come on. I know something's up."

"It's nothing. Anyway are you nervous about today?"

"Don't change the subject. Now spill"

"I said it's nothing!"

"Hey, you watch that tone, I'm only curious"

"Sorry, but I'm serious, it's not important."

"So there is something and if you think it's not that important why don't you just spill."

"Never mind, I'd rather not talk about it." At that moment Kira realized why Jason was telling him.

"Look, I know that I don't exactly have the coolest job in the world, bu..."

"Not the coolest! It's about the most UN-cool job I can think of. I mean Jim's dad is a police officer, Tyson's mom is a surgeon and Sophia's dad is mobile suit pilot."

"That's not fair. I do my job because I am good and it pays well plus the hours are regular so if you ever need help I'm available. Do you think Tyson's mom is often available to help him or what would you do if one day some nut-man got trigger happy and I didn't come home. Well?"

"Well... I... uh..." Jason stammered.

"Never mind we'll talk about this later." Kira said sternly as they rounded the corner to Jason's school. Kira pulled into a stall, got out of the car and accidentally slammed the door causing a few busy-body heads to turn. "Oops, sorry a couple of guys cut off earlier and then slammed on the brakes to turn. Guess they must've made me angrier than I thought." Kira smoothly lied. Kira casually walked into the school, Jason in tail with his head down. "Head up."

"What?"

"Keep your head up. If people see you with your head down than they'll know you're in trouble."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." They continued on in silence passing groups of parents bragging about their kids and kids complaining about their parents, until...

"Jason!" screamed one of his friends, "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Why" Jason asked.

"No real reason, boredom I guess."

"I'm glad that can help you out."

"Sorry, that came out wrong. Oh!" suddenly realizing that Kira was standing there, "I'm sorry, Tony." He said as he offered his hand.

Kira shook it and replied, "Kira, I'm Jason's dad. You're the one who transferred in from the States right."

"Yeah, been here a couple of months now."An odd silence followed until it was broken by Kira.

"Anyway you to run along and I'll meet you in the auditorium."

"See ya!" Jason and Tony sang over their shoulders. _Amazing,_ Kira thought, _not five minutes ago he was wallowing in self ptiy and now look at him, as if nothing even happened. _Kira wondered over to the auditorium and made some small talk with the other parents to blow some time. After a couple of minutes he strolled in and found a couple of favourable seats for him and Jason. Sitting down, Kira's eyes darted around the room, familiarizing himself with the room. He saw people on cellphones, or napping or in one cause chasing each other over what Kira believed to be a hat but the room was dark so he couldn't tell. But the real reason Kira was being so attentive was because he could shake the feeling that he was being watched.

The lights on the stage went up as the Principal walked out. He started off with the usual, talk your seats thanks for coming yeadah, yeadah. To be honest it really bored Kira to be here and if he didn't have to speak he probably wouldn't have come. The rest of the people outside began to flood into the auditorium. The principal waited patiently as everyone took their seats. But not everyone was there, Jason and Tony were nowhere in sight. Kira got up and went to go find Jason. Leaving the auditorium was a bit of a challenge but once outside there wasn't another being in sight. "Jason." He called out. His voice wasn't loud but the empty hallways carried it throughout the school.

When no one answered Kira decided to check the bathrooms. He entered the closest one but saw no one. He checked two more with the same results. _Where in the world could he be? _Kira thought as he began to get nervous, but he shook it off. _Relax. He probably entered the other entrance to the auditorium while I went to look for him. _He began to walk back to the auditorium when a loud crash rang through hallways. With all the echoes it was difficult to track but Kira did his best. As he neared the origin of the sound he began to hear some shouting. "Don't make me hurt you!" a deep voice threatened.

"No! Let go of me! Let go!" responded a familiar voice causing Kira to move faster He turned onto a hallway that lead to the back of the school. At the end of the hall appeared to be struggle. As he drew closer to the doors his fears were confirmed; three men attempting to kidnap his son. Anger filled Kira's mind and immediately his eyes scanned his surroundings for any form of weapon. He settled on a broom stick and peered around the corner. Jason was putting up a struggle so the men had their backs turned to Kira.

He open the door silently, slipped through and quietly advanced on the unsuspecting thugs. When they were within range Kira let out a roar and swung the broom handle, connecting with one of the guy's heads. Kira moved to the next closest thug but this time he was prepared and caught the broom ripping it from Kira's hands. Snapping it in two, the massive kidnapper tossed away the pieces and then charged at Kira. But the coordinator, using his speed, dodged the man's fist and drove his knee into the thug's stomach. The third had already shoved Jason into the back of a van and was getting into the driver's seat. Kira was a blur as he bolted to the van punched the man through the window. He grabbed the thug's collar and pulled back out through the broken window. The guy tried to get back up but Kira drop-kicked him in the head.

He checked on last time to make sure that the guys were out cold then headed back to open the back of the van. He opened the sliding door only to be greeted be a fourth kidnapper wielding a taser. Kira tried to dodge but it was too late, the bolts hit his chest and tens of thousands of volts passed into his body. Kira convulsed into heap on the ground. The assailant kept the electricity flowing as he dragged his partners into the van. Once finished he came back and knelt in front of Kira. Turning off the voltage he gazed into Kira's' faced and smiled at the pain he saw. Before turning back he stomped on his adversary, knocking him unconscious. As he sped away he laughed to himself, he had just hurt one of the most powerful men on the planet to their very core; and it felt good. And the fun is only just beginning, a part of him just wanted to skip to the next phase of the plan but the thrill of the hunt is always in the chase, the climax of the kill was just a euphoric finale. _Get ready Kira, this is going to be a bumby ride._


End file.
